1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a downlight assembly for a recessed light in a ceiling or suspended ceiling structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a 3-way adjustment mechanism for a downlight fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “downlight” generally refers to a type of lighting and function of a lighting fixture to provide light from a recessed volume within a ceiling of an interior space. Recessed downlights have become increasingly popular for use in both commercial and residential constructions. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting needs and specifications while also being aesthetically pleasing. The recessed lighting fixtures come in various sizes and therefore can be used in multiple arrangements depending on room size, ceiling height and desired brightness. Further, recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as retrofit in existing ceilings and therefore such fixtures appeal to installers. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame-in kit with a fixture frame connection means for retaining the fixture frame between structural supports within the ceiling. Such connection means are typically referred to as “hanger bars”.
Downlight fixture assemblies are typically located in a ceiling with a major portion of the fixture hidden above the visible ceiling line. The fixtures are therefore unobtrusive while still providing efficient illumination within an interior space. Light is typically directed from an aperture or cavity in the ceiling wherein a lamp is disposed within the downlight fixture. Alternatively, downlight fixtures may be mounted within overhanging eves of exterior structures.
Downlight fixture assemblies are typically mounted between ceiling joists or suspended ceiling support members. In a conventional mounting of a downlight fixture, a mounting frame is provided which is secured between the joists or the suspended ceiling members also referred to as T-bars. The frame or “pan”, as generally referred to by those of ordinary skill in the art, is typically formed of a heavy gauge steel having a rectangular or square shape and hanger bars extending along opposed edges of the pan to connect the pan to the joists or suspended ceiling members. A junction box is typically disposed on the mounting frame and connected to an electrical power source by way of a conduit. The frame also provides a structure for retaining a housing or “can”. Within the housing or can, a reflector assembly and lamp are housed. A conduit also extends from the junction box to the can to provide power to the lamp therein.
Two installation variables have caused problems for prior art frame-in kits. First, recessed downlight fixtures may interfere with building mechanical and electrical components within the ceiling such as plumbing, rigid electrical trays and/or rigid electrical conduit, or HVAC duct. Due to these components being located within a ceiling cavity, a fixture frame may obstruct or interfere with those components when installed. The second variable encountered during installation is varying ceiling thickness. In one installation position the ceiling material may have a small thickness while in a second installation position the ceiling material may have a larger thickness. If an installer attempts to adjust for ceiling thickness he may run afoul of building mechanicals or vice-versa. Thus, vertical adjustability of the frame-in kit is problematic for prior art fixture frame-in kits.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it will be appreciated that a recessed downlight mounting fixture frame is needed which provides multiple vertical adjustments to compensate for unknown installation variables.